house_des_valeriofandomcom-20200214-history
House Des Valerio Wiki
Welcome, to House Des Valerio's Wiki! Hello and welcome to House Des Valerio's Wiki page where all the information on the house can be found! House Des Valerio is a mature, noble military themed house who's main focused is Roleplay as well as PvE and PvP. The house itsef branches of into three diffrent divisions. Diplomatic, Military and security, and trade. In general we are of a neutral to lawful evil alignment. We are currently found in the MMORPG World of Warcraft (WoW) on the Moon Guard server (A Pve-RP server). Here's a few things we offer: * Weekly DnD style events * Short Term contracts and events * Long Term, overarching campaigns and Storylines * Frequent, random role-play among members in a social setting * Character Questline and personal story advancement * Small, tight-knit family feel * Custom combat and perk system, as well as a unique item and loot system * Casual Raiding In Character wise. "House Des Valerio, Is a Stromic noble military house, that has been hiring and housing mercenaries and opportunist’s to help aid the lands of Arathi and the Stromic military since the first war. Our people where dealt a significant blow during the second war when our people and our lands suffered attacks from both the Syndicate and the Bouldfist Ogres, we have worked hard to insure the survival of our people but, now as we shift our attention to the horde, it is no longer enough to work just for -our- people; we now join forces with the alliance! Most of our house remains a small, specialized force of fighters and scholars focused on protecting the lands of Arathi, we shall help the alliance fight and protect it’s people as well! Our focus and funding is mainly within Espionage and combat, aye. However, we also invest and take in Artisans, diplomats, traders, Non-combatants, and spiritualists. In times like these we cannot afford to be picky, every and all peoples can do their part in our war effort to take back lands long lost to the alliance! " Please note that all work here is copyrighted to there respective owners/ player whom write them. This wiki is meant to document Storylines and RP within the house as well as Character Biographies and other forms of writing based on the MMORPG World of Warcraft. '' Important Characters '' File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item '' Important lore '' File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item '' Character Spotlight! '' File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Latest activity Categories and pages of Interest! Pages of interest: || Start here! || * Races * Character Biographies * History of House Des Valerio * Rules * FAQ * Character Profile Template Category:Browse